da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
WELCOME！
WELCOME！ (Chào mừng!) là bài hát thứ 2 trong single Fake Me Fake Me Out phát hành ngày 24/4/2019 và là bài hát thứ 8 trong CD "Da-iCE Another BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. * Lời bài hát: SOTA.h, GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: Erik Lidbom, TAKAROT * Vũ đạo bởi DRESS_SING Lời bài hát Kanji= Welcome to the new world Welcome to the new world Hey girl　どうしたの？ 苦笑いみたいな　笑顔で I wanna tell you　大丈夫さ すぐにCome on, Come on, Come on Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah Just go, go 新たな始まりは Oh yeah I know, know 不安にもなるでしょう Oh yeah 君の辿り着いた場所　そこから　はぐれないようにTogether 人の目とか　そんなモノ　関係はない Baby ありのままで　笑ってみせて ホントの自分 Here we go now もう怖がらないで　今ここにおいで 君のこと待ってる　Brand new days! ありふれた昨日も　手探りの明日も 引き連れていこう　Oh Oh Oh Oh Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　ココロヒライテ Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　カベコワシテ 見慣れない世界も　新たな景色も 君の場所に変えてゆける Play back　打ち解けて　笑顔に溢れる自分を You gotta show me 「みんな」じゃなく 「君」に Come on, Come on, Come on Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah Just go, go　秘めてる常識は I know know 誰かの非常識 oh yeah そんな君の正解を覗いて共感したいForever 時間なんて　概念も　関係はない Baby 喜怒哀楽　連れ出したら 新しい　自分へ 敵なんていないぜ　溢れ出る歓声 同じ場所で歌う　Brand new days! ありふれたセリフも　手探りの夢も がむしゃら故　Oh Oh Oh Oh Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　ココロヒライテ Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　カベコワシテ 最後には手を取って　オツカレサマ！って 功績を讃え叫ぼう Why why　どうして？ 「私一人どうせ　居なくたって」 Why why　違うんだ！ 何十億分の奇跡が集う！！！ Yeah, Come on! Welcome to the new world! Here we go now もう怖がらないで　今ここにおいで 君のこと待ってる　Brand new days! ありふれた昨日も　手探りの明日も 引き連れていこう　Oh Oh Oh Oh Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　ココロヒライテ Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　カベコワシテ 見慣れない世界も　新たな景色も 君の場所に変えてゆける Welcome to the new world 君の場所に変えてゆける |-| Romaji= Welcome to the new world Welcome to the new world Hey girl　doushita no? Nigawarai mitai na　egao de I wanna tell you　daijoubu sa Sugu ni Come on, Come on, Come on Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah Just go, go arata na hajimari wa Oh yeah I know, know fuan ni mo naru deshou Oh yeah Kimi no tadori tsuita basho　soko kara　hagurenai you ni Together Hito no me toka　sonna mono　kankei wa nai Baby Arinomama de　waratte misete Honto no jibun Here we go now Mou kowagaranaide　ima koko ni oide Kimi no koto matteru　Brand new days! Arifureta kinou mo　tesaguri no asu mo Hikitsurete ikou　Oh Oh Oh Oh Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　kokoro hiraite Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　kabe kowashite Minarenai sekai mo　arata na keshiki mo Kimi no basho ni kaete yukeru Play back　uchitokete　egao ni afureru jibun wo You gotta show me 「Minna」janaku 「Kimi」ni Come on, Come on, Come on Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah Just go, go　himeteru joushiki wa I know, know dareka no hijoushiki oh yeah Sonna kimi no seikai wo nozoite kyoukan shitai Forever Jikan nante　gainen mo　kankei wa nai Baby Kidoairaku　tsuredashitara Atarashii　jibun e Teki nante inai ze　afurederu kansei Onaji basho de utau　Brand new days! Arifureta serifu mo tesaguri no yume mo Gamushara yue　Oh Oh Oh Oh Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　kokoro hiraite Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　kabe kowashite Saigo ni wa te wo totte　otsukaresama! tte Kouseki wo tatae sakebou Why why　doushite？ 「Watashi hitori douse　inakutatte」 Why why　chigau nda！ Nan juu oku-bun no kiseki ga tsudou!!! Yeah, Come on! Welcome to the new world! Here we go now Mou kowagaranaide　ima koko ni oide Kimi no koto matteru　Brand new days! Arifureta kinou mo　tesaguri no asu mo Hikitsurete ikou　Oh Oh Oh Oh Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　kokoro hiraite Gotta, Gotta, Gotta make it　kabe kowashite Minarenai sekai mo　arata na keshiki mo Kimi no basho ni kaete yukeru Welcome to the new world Kimi no basho ni kaete yukeru Video Da-iCE -「WELCOME！」Official Video（東建コーポレーション“ホームメイト”TVCM曲） Da-iCE -「WELCOME！」Official Dance Practice Da-iCE -「WELCOME！」Music Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Hanamura Sota